


You're Divine Said He

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story got berated again</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Divine Said He

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm crying as we speak because I got called fat and lazy again. My mom sometimes well lately allot, likes to take out all her frusrations on me. She even berated me just because why not? At least here no one will make me feel small. I already feel really small now. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I took the title from May I Feel? I just really love that poem. I'm Tom's girlfriend here but I really wanted Loki to comfrot me as well, so here's double comfort.

Lately it feels like everyone has been taking out things on me, it was true my mom did and the rest of my family did too. She called me fat and lazy, why did she have to do that? What have I done to deserve this? Why did it take one of her friends to say that I'm gorgeous?

She would never do that. She hates me, I'm very sure she does well maybe not hate because it is a strong word, but strongly dislike me.

Doesn't matter what I call it, it hurts so very much. Now I was in my room, tears running down my cheeks.

I wished someone would walk in and tell me I'm okay. The door opened and there was Tom. "My Rose, what's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

It was so hard to speak as more tears ran down my face, I took a deep breath and told him what happened.

 "Oh my darling, come here" he said softly sitting next to me he hugged me tightly. "Enchantress?" I looked up and there was Loki.

"I told Loki I was coming to see you, he missed you my love" Tom said. I nodded slightly as Loki hugged me as well.

"We both love you my darling, we would never make you feel small, you're okay, you really are more than okay" Loki said as my tears subsided.

"I love you both" I managed to say with a drained sigh. "Darling, come rest in our arms" Tom said as they both lay down. I cuddled in their arms with my head on Loki's chest.

"Wolf Eyes?" I asked softly. "Yes my Enchantress?" He asked. "Thank you" I said teary eyed. "No need my love" Loki said kissing my temple. "You're divine, said he" Tom whispered in my ear. "You are mine, said she" I whispered back with a small smile as I slept in their arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
